Saiyuki Community Service
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: In order to get their diploma- saiyuki characters must take a week off to do some 'volunteer work' at a hospital.... r/r this one's just weird- well.. 'course, i wrote it...


-- a/n -- hehe- I got this idea today when I was out today- doing some work (for a change…) voluntarily (can you believe that!?) Besides, I've been itching to write a fic-since I haven't done so for a long time….. enjoy! Oh yeah- I don't know how long this would be- BUT I am determined to FINISH this fic! (cheers- yuck, how sad…) oh and another thing- I apologize for the language- coz there's mild swearing involved. ^^ 

-- disclaimer -- I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki- but Kazuya Minekura does!

  
*~*~*~*  
Chapter I Obligatory Voluntary Work

  
Sunlight filtered through the windows and there was peace and quiet in a university of good reputation and pleasant students. The school was peaceful- until…

  
"Voluntary work?!" a voice from the back called- the teacher looked up patiently and raised his eyebrows, "It's the summer break!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Gojyo- but it is mandatory for students- especially seniors to have completed a week's worth of community service. And it's not yet the summer break- you still have two more weeks, and next week, will be devoted to this,"

"Sensei! What does THAT mean?" a boy with golden eyes and black hair called out.

"It means, Nataku, that if you don't do this- you don't get your diploma." 

"What do we do in this voluntary work thing?" a bored voice asked, somewhere near the windows. 

The teacher stared at the young man with a tan and red hair, "Good question, Kougaiji- every year is different, this year, you're all working in a hospital. You will be assigned your jobs there, and just do what they told you- for a week."

"Do we get paid?" Gojyo asked again as his friend next to him smiled weakly. Gojyo stared at him, "What?"

"Volunteer, Gojyo. Community service." Hakkai said, still suppressing a laugh, "You don't get paid."

"I'm passing around a notice about this matter, please read them and you'll see that you'll have free time tomorrow to go to the hospital- for the orientation and to get your jobs--"

"Don't we get to choose?" a pretty girl next to Kougaiji interrupted,

"Unfortunately, Yaone- no, this year they changed the rules--"

"Is it for a whole day?"

"I don't know, Homura- probably the same amount of time you spend in school—as I was saying--"

"Sensei! Do we get free food?!" 

"Um- as to that matter, Goku, I don't know." The teacher said, looking exasperated. He was spared by more questions, thanks to the bell. "Please make you have copy of that and be here tomorrow- that is all!" the teacher called over the noise of the chairs and chatter as his students went out.

As Kougaiji's gang and Homura's disappeared in the crowd of students, heading towards the exit- Hakkai smiled, as Gojyo went on, complaining about the work and how boring it will be. "Hey, why don't we got to town for a while and get something to eat?" Hakkai asked, especially directing the question to Goku.

"YEAH!!" Goku cheered, "Can I bring Nataku along?"

"Go on-" Hakkai laughed as Goku took off, in search for his best friend. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at Sanzo who was silent- well, more than usual. "Anything wrong, Sanzo? Don't worry- I'll pay the bill…"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and finally spoke- "It's not that- it's about this stupid volunteer thing."

"Hey hey… I never thought that we'd have something in common!" Gojyo grinned, as Sanzo scowled at him.

"What about it?" Hakkai asked, puzzled.

"You heard what they said- we don't get to choose."

"And…?"

The thought struck Gojyo- "What if I end up working in the laundry or- or maintenance?!" He asked Hakkai in horror, shaking him suddenly, making his glasses off centered. "Then- then the ladies are passing by, and my image is RUINED…"

It was Hakkai's turn to roll his eyes, "I don't think you'll end up in a place like that- Gojyo." He laughed. "Besides, if you did end up in the laundry, I don't think patients and guests would be allowed there…"

Gojyo scowled, "That is not a laughing matter. Okay, let say I worked with the really sick people- and got a disease?! How's that?!"

Sanzo smirked, "Just make sure it's lethal-" Gojyo snarled at him- as Hakkai shook his head, half- amused, half- annoyed. 

Next Day…

The seniors were taken to the hospital by a bus, and they trooped into the office- somewhere around the back where staffs only are present.

"Alright, give the man your undivided attention…" the teacher said, loudly to get everybody's attention.

A middle-aged man, slightly balding with a skinny profile smiled at them nervously, and started speaking. "Thank you all for volunteering at the hospital…"

"Tsk- volunteers, this? No- this is mandatory, not volunteer…" Kougaiji muttered quietly to Yaone who was standing next to him. From behind him, Dokugakuji snorted, suppressing a laugh as Yaone shook her head at both of them.

"… Anyway, your volunteer work shall start next week and I shall be calling names to give you your work and more details about it." He said, slightly waving the papers he's holding. "It would be very helpful if you would read the sheet that will be handed to you. After a short break-" 

"YAY! BREAK!" Goku cheered from behind, and everybody gaped at him- blushing hard, Sanzo- who was standing next to him- pinched his back and when everybody's attention was back to the man, Sanzo whacked Goku's head, hissing, "Urusai- saru", as Nataku and Lirin was shaking with silent laughter.

"- break, you will be shown to your respective departments and will be toured around- any further question will be answered by them. That is all- thank you."

At the café in the hospital…

(Sanzo-ikkou's table)

Hakkai smiled contently as he scanned the post that he got. Gojyo peered over his shoulder interestedly, "What did you get?" Gojyo asked him,

"Hmm? Oh, I'll be working at the reception desk." Hakkai said, offhandedly, as he smiled at Gojyo, "You seem to be very happy…"

"Yeah, man. I'm working at the nursing department!" Gojyo said, dreamily, and then laughing like a lunatic.

Hakkai laughed at him, "See? It's not that bad now, is it?" he said, and took note that Sanzo scowled. "What's wrong?"

"My stupid placement."

"What is it?" Hakkai asked politely, as Sanzo thrust him the paper and scowled some more. Hakkai quickly scanned it and gave it back, suppressing a laugh.

"It's not funny, Hakkai." Sanzo growled- stuffing the paper back into his pocket.

"Where are you working…?" Gojyo asked, intrigued. "You're not with the maintenance, are you?"

"No-" Sanzo snarled, giving him a dirty look. "Much worse than that."

Gojyo gaped at him, "Where?? Not the laundry, is it?"

Just then, Homura appeared behind Sanzo, holding a piece of folded paper. "Konzen-"

"Don't call me that." Sanzo rounded on him, glaring hard, as Homura rolled his eyes.

"Cool it." Homura said, patiently, waving the paper in front of him. "Is this yours? I found it under your chair…" Sanzo's eyes narrowed and felt his pants pockets and realized his placement sheet was missing.

"Oh shit…" Sanzo muttered, before attempting to grab the paper from Homura's hand. "Give it back- now." He hissed, in a very dangerous tone.

A smirk formed around Homura's lips, "Why so moody? Your placement is bad?"

"I'm warning you, you dumbass… give it back."

However, Homura grinned wider, "'course I will- to your pet, that is." he smiled nastily. "Goku! Come here."

Goku looked up from his table where he was sitting with Nataku and Lirin. "What?"

"Read this out loud."

"Why-" Goku started to ask as he approached Homura,

"Now- saru." Homura said, thrusting him the paper, as Sanzo's glare and hiss became venomous.

Bewildered, Goku took the sheet and started reading, as everybody else was listening with interest, "Name- Genjo Sanzo… Occupation- student…. Placement (department)- Nursery…"

Homura winked at Sanzo and took the paper back and handed it to him, "See you, Konzen- playing with kids…" Sanzo scowled and started to rise. Hakkai and Gojyo had to grab his shirt to keep him from jumping on Homura.

But Goku kept reading, "Name- Homura Taishi…" Homura froze at the mention of his name. "Occupation- student… Placement (department)--" Goku stopped, and started laughing. "L-l-laundry and central s-s-supplies!!" Goku laughed hard- soon everybody else was sniggering.

"Be sure to clean the sheets, Homura!" Nataku called from their table.

"Where did you get that…?" Homura flustered, blushing, as he looked around. Kougaiji- who was standing behind him- smiled- or rather- smirked at him. Homura glared at Kougaiji who shrugged. Homura grabbed his paper and read it, "Kougaiji… Medical records…"

"I'll take that back, Homura, there's nothing there to stain my name." Kougaiji smiled at him sarcastically, as Homura returned the sarcastic smile and beckoned Zenon and Shien, who were both trying not to laugh, before going out. Kougaiji then turned to Sanzo's table, "No need to thank me, Sanzo."

"Who would?" Sanzo muttered as Kougaiji laughed and went back to his table where Yaone and Dokugakuji sat. He noticed Gojyo gaping at him, "What?" he snapped.

"Nursery?!"

"Don't say anything else, or I'll blow your brains out."

"That's rather convenient- we're at a hospital." Hakkai smiled pleasantly as Gojyo shot him a dirty look.

-- a/n -- okies, have to cut it here- getting tired… review, okies?! ^^ ja!  



End file.
